


The Winter's Edge

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world soulmates are common. When you are five years old the first sentence your soulmate says to you appears on your arm or around your wrist. It's rare for any one person to have more then one soulmates.</p><p>This is a journey of a young woman who get her words later then other people. Will she meet her soulmates in her life time or will something happen to prevent them from meeting?</p><p>*ON HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Alexandra felt a sensation on her right arm. When she looked down she saw words forming. It was the first sentence she would hear from her soulmate. Her eyes watched as the word formed on her arm. "Are you okay ma'am?"

The words looked like cursive script. Her soulmate was going to be a gentleman. At thirteen, she was considered a late bloomer, since her mark was appearing about eight years later than expected. This was great. She finally had a soulmate. It was nice to know there was someone who would be there for her now. The thing was she didn't know was when she would meet her soulmate.

Alexandra had a sense to look down at her left wrist - words had appeared. The sentence was "Let me get that for you."

Alexandra knew this was rare, since it was unusual for someone to have more than one soulmate. There was one out of one million people who have more than one soulmate. Alexandra was one of the special ones.

The air smelled like dinner was close to being done. Alexandra was excited to know she had a soulmate out there, but to have two soulmates was rare and an honor. This was great and she couldn't wait to tell her parents!. Alexandra made her way to the kitchen where her mother was fixing dinner.

"Mom," Alexandra said as she peeked into the kitchen. Her mother's body laid on the ground motionless and colorless. Alexandra rushed over to her mother side and knelt down beside her. She shook her arm hard, but got no response. Alexandra checked her mother’s pulse and didn't find one. Her mother was dead. Frantically, Alexandra went looking for her father and found him in his office sprawled out at his desk, dead.

Tears came to her eyes. It wasn't going to do any good if she cried about it. Alexandra walked over to the phone and dialed the hospital number directly. She didn’t need the operator to help her connect to the hospital.

“Hello, Fawkes Hospital how may I help you?” A voice asked.

“My parents are dead and I have no idea how they died. I am all alone now.” Alexandra said.

There was silent at the other end of the line.

“What is your address and I can send someone to come and get you.”

“3455 Bridgewood road.”

“Someone will be there in the next thirty minutes dear.”

“Thank you.” Alexandra replied.

It was about thirty minutes before they arrived.

Alexandra knew something strange was happening. They wore masks and other protective gear. Before she could say anything they injected her with a greenish blue liquid. Her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home a young kid comes upon a group of bullies, who is bullying another kid what happens when he step in to help?

A scrawny looking boy walked down the sidewalk with two plastic bags with a few items in them in his left hand. The groceries would have to last them until the end of next week. The kid covered his mouth as he coughed. This cold weather wasn't helping with his condition - he felt like he was always sick.

 

He had been in and out of the hospital most of his life. All he wanted to do was help his mother out the best as he could. She worked two jobs to keep them in their apartment, and the rest of the money went to pay for his hospital bills. The money he had received from her as allowance was much, but he spend on buying food to help out. If his mother wasn't going to be comfortable neither was he.

 

He passed a building with an alleyway when he heard someone getting beat up. He dropped his bags and rushed around the corner to the aid of the person on the ground. He pushed the attacker and stood in front of them to protect them, even though he was outnumbered. His hand were balled into fists and he looked straight into the leader’s eyes.

 

"Pick on someone your own size." the boy told him.

 

"Really Rogers? It seems like you didn't learn you lesson from last time this happened," the leader said as he moved closer to the other boy.

 

"That's Steve Rogers to you. I am not going to let you bully anyone else, not as long as I have the strength to stand up against you." Steve said loudly. Steve watched as the leader pulled back his arm to punch him in the face. It never came.

 

"Hector, go bug someone else and leave these kids alone!"

 

Steve froze.

 

There were so many things going through his mind.What was his soulmate like? Would he want a sick kid like him? Was his soulmate nice?

 

The words made him stop breathing for a beat. They were the words on his right arm. Steve had finally met his soulmate. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or if he should run. He had his suspicion his soulmate was a man and not a woman like he wanted. Who knew what would happen in the future? Steve was ready for anything the future had to throw at him. He had his soulmate and he will be able to get through anything with his soulmate by his side.

 

“Barnes, really? You’re going to stick up for these two kids.”

 

“Hector, if you continue to mess with these two kids then you will have to deal with me.”

 

Hector looked over at the two kids and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“They’re all yours.” Hector said, as turned and walked away.

The other followed him. The young man turned and offer a hand to Steve. The one who got beat up had left already. Steve reached up and took the young man’s hand.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. My name is James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.”

 

“Why Bucky?” Steve asked curiously.

 

“It comes from my middle name, Buchanan.” Bucky replied.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Let’s get you home.” Bucky said. Bucky handed him his two plastic bags.

 

“Thank you,”

 

“You’re welcome.” Bucky said, as he threw his arm around Steve’s shoulder and they headed towards Steve’s home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky meet their soulmate.

Alexandra knew it was safe for the moment. She had gotten away from the people who had experimented on her for the past four years. She was stronger than when they got to her after her parents died from the virus. Since she was immune to the virus they had injected her with a serum. When she woke up she found she had powers. It was nice to have powers, but they controlled her. She waited for her time to escape. When it did come she got out and burned everything that dealt with the project down to the ground. She was in control of herself.

She was set up at a house which an elderly couple kindly let her have since they were moving away. Alexandra keep to herself. She was a regular person now. Her red silky hair was shoulder length, though she was able to change her appearance so others people wouldn't recognize her. To had been under HYDRA’s control had been. They made her do things which she couldn't erase from her mind. If she ever found her soulmates then she would shield them from what she had to endure. It wasn't fair to put them through what she had been through.

The book store near her home had a sale going on. It would be good to see if there were any books she needed and if she get them with the deal they had. She had a few books in her hand. Alexandra was on her way to the register when someone bumped her and continue to walk without saying anything to her. Alexandra was about to turn and say something, but noticed someone who had bent down to get her books for her.

"Let me get that for you." a voice said.

The man who belonged to the voice stood up and held out the books to her which had been knocked out if her hand a moment ago. Alexandra saw a young dark haired handsome young man standing in front of her. This was one of her soulmate. All she wanted right now was to protect him. The connection between them was there, she felt it. Alexandra wasn't sure if he felt the connection between them or not. The color had drained from her face. Behind him about a fifteen feet away she saw someone who watched her. There was no way it was the people who capture her they were all dead, but at last they could always be a couple of people who could have avoided being killed. She didn't know if the person recognized her or not, but she wasn't about to take the risk with her soulmate.

"Are you okay ma'am?" another voice asked. Alexandra looked over to the person who stood next to her soulmate. He was a bit shorter then his friend, but she didn’t care about that. This was her other soulmate. She had found both her soulmate, but for her she was going to always be in a consist state of being in danger and she wasn't about to pull her soulmates into her problems. Right now her main priority was to keep her soulmates safe.

Alexandra straighten up. Then she looked at both of them. She took the books from the young man.

"Yes, I am okay. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. My name is Bucky and this is my best friend Steve. Haven't really seen you around are you new to the area?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, I just moved her a month ago." Alexandra told him. For some reason Alexandra didn't want to lie to either of them. If she had to then she would figure out a way to. For now she didn't see any harm into talking to them and politely excusing herself so she could get home. "If you two would excuse me I must be on my way. Thank you again for helping me."

She turned to leave without giving them another glance. The urge to be close to them was strong, but right now it would be best to keep away from them. Alexandra paid for her books and headed out the door and back to her house. Unknown to her there was a couple of men who followed her.

Alexandra was about to pass an alleyway when she felt arms put her in a bear hug. The grip was tight, and they pulled her into the alleyway. The second man covered her mouth, so she wouldn't scream. It was then she felt a prick in her chest area right over her heart. Since it was dark she couldn't be sure what was in the syringe. All she could see was the liquid which empty straight into her heart. Her vision started to become dark. The last thing she saw were two figure which pulled the two guys off of her. Then her vision went black.

When Alexandra woke up next she found herself on a couch she was covered by a thin blanket. She looked around the room, which was tiny. There was a bed in one corner the other corner was a table and chair. There was another room which was the bathroom. The kitchen area was in the other corner. This was no way to live. She wondered who place this was.

"Hey," Bucky soft voice said.

Alexandra looked at him. Whatever they had shot her with had put a target on her back she needed to get away, but at the same time she wanted to make sure her soulmates were really okay. If they needed help she would help with anything she could.

"I gotta go," Alexandra said, as she pushed the blanket off herself and swung her legs over the edge of the couch.

"You're in no condition to go anyway." Bucky said.

"I have to, it's not safe for me to stay here." Alexandra told him.

"Why is it not safe for you to stay here?" Is it because of those two men who attacked you?" Bucky concerned voice asked.

"Yes, partly." Alexandra started. She tried to stand, but Bucky's hand on her legs kept her sitting on the couch. "Please let me go. The longer I stay here the more danger I put you both in."

"I am not letting a young woman go off on her own after she got just got mugged."

Alexandra wasn't sure if her powers would work or not. Since the two men had gave her the shot she felt a little off.

"Bucky please." Alexandra pleaded.

Bucky looked at her. For some reason he had started to trust this young woman once they meet. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to see her hurt. He knew Steve didn't want to see her hurt either. They had no idea who this young woman was. All they knew was there was a connection to her and they wanted to protect her.

"No."

Alexandra knew what she had to do to keep them safe. Alexandra closed her eyes and concentrated. She had the power to erase certain memories. If she did it erase any memories it would leave her weak for a little bit, but this was the only way she could think of to keep them safe. Each time she used her power she got stronger. There was something different with her body, she wasn't sure what it was. At the moment she has more pressing matters to worry about.

Steve who had been outside came back into the apartment. He was next to Bucky. Alexandra concentrated on erasing both their memories of her. She scooted off the bed and made her way out the door. Steve and Bucky were in a trance while the memories were being erase. After about fifteen minutes had passed they resumed what they were doing without remember anything about Alexandra or that they had crossed paths with her.

Keeping both Bucky and Steve safe and away from danger was her main priority. She had a smile on her face when she realized they were now safe. As far as they knew they were both soulmates to each other, without the knowledge of them having a second soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight Alexandra needs some time to recuperate. She goes to a place where she feels safe....or as safe as she could be.

The fight against the Sea Monsters was over, they had defeated the sea monsters. Now the Avengers were on the submarine heading back to New York to the Avengers Tower. The team lived at the Avengers Tower, well at least a few of them....well those who accepted Tony Stark's offer. Hawkeye, Black Widow Thor, Bruce Banner, Falcon, and Ant-Man stayed at the Avengers Tower. Iron Man and Raven did not stay at the Avenger Tower. At the moment everyone sat around the table in the meeting room on the submarine. They finished their debriefing. It was now their time to relax until they got back to land.

 

Alexandra went into one of the unoccupied room. She sat down against the wall, the pain in her head started to get worse. It was about time to have another session with Professor Xavier. He helped her control her powers. Ever since both her soulmates died her powers had been out of whack. She could control them, but if she uses her powers too much it meant she would be out of commission for a while.

This was one of the times she had over did it, she used her powers to move both Clint and Natasha at the same time from falling rocks, which would have crushed them half way through the fight. When she did over do it she headed to Professor Xavier's to rest. It seems like it was happening more and more often nowadays. Alexandra kept to herself and didn't really make any new friends. As long as HYDRA was out there she would always be in danger and she wasn't going to put the people she care about in danger. It was better if she didn't have interact with others people unless it absolutely necessary.

The sounds of footstep entered the room caught her attention. Alexandra looked up to see Clint who stood there. He looked down at her. She looked back at him.

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"For saving both Natasha and myself from those falling rocks, which would had killed us midway through the fight." Clint said with steady voice.

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

Yes, why do you keep to yourself. We don't see you at the Avengers Tower. Did Stark not offer you to stay there as well?"

"Yes he offer, but I declined."

"Why, what's so bad that makes you not want to be around us?" Clint asked.

"Cli-Hawkeye drop it please. This is the way it has to be." Alexandra told him.

She really hoped he would just drop it. If this conversation continue it wasn't going to end well. Alexandra saw Clint open his mouth then closed it.

"Okay." Clint said, as he turned and walked away.

Alexandra placed her head against knees and just breathed slowly in hoped the pain in her head would go away soon.

They made it back to land. When they got out of the submarine they all parted ways. Alexandra made sure after she left she wasn't being followed by the others. Hawkeye was her main concern. Somehow she had a feeling he cared about her for some reason. She hoped it was just a faze, she really didn't need any complication at this time. Alexandra made sure she checked for bug on her. Knowing Clint he would have found someway to plant a bug on her to keep track of her. Once she knew there wasn't any on her she headed to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster.

Once in plain clothes Alexandra hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the address of the school. The cabbie drove to the school and dropped her off at the front door. The cabbie drove off after she gave him payment.

She made her way to the door she was about to knock when the door opened, it was one of the students. If she remember correctly his name was John Allerdyce.His codename was Pyro.

"Hello, can I help you?" John asked.

"I am here to see Professor Xavier." Alexandra said, as he moved out of the way to let her enter the building. Alexandra stepped in the floor area.

"He's in his office, do you know your way or do I need to show you?" John asked her.

"I know the way."

"Okay." John said, as he walked out the door and shut it after him. The way to Xavier's office wasn't to far away it didn't take long for her to reach his office.

Alexandra stood outside the door, she raised her hand to knock on the door.

"Ms. Logan come in," Xavier's voice said in her mind. Alexandra opened the door and walked into the room.

Charles Xavier sat behind his desk in his wheelchair. She walked over to the seat in front of his desk. Xavier looked at her.

"How are you doing?"

"Not good, I need to use the ION."

"Sure. You can use it as long as you need it." Xavier said, as he moved his wheelchair back so he could move somewhere else in the school. Xavier had prepared a room for her since she visit often, he had a room for her at the school. Alexandra went to her room and got ready to go into the ION. It didn't take long for her to change. She was in a wetsuit it was all she needed to wear in the ION. She walked to the ION room.

The room would put her in zero gravity and it's going to be complete dark and there was no sound whatsoever. Alexandra stepped into the room and shut the door. She went over to the switched by the door and she pushed the level up to turn on the machine. Alexandra stepped into the room and was pulled up. It was then she let everything go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson is a government agent who work for S.H.I.E.L.D. . Melinda May is a pilot for a company which works for S.H.I.E.L.D. . Will they be able to make time for one another with their jobs?

 

"So you are sending both Barton and Hill on this assignments?" Phil asked the Director. This wasn't what Phil expected, but he would make plans, as well as back-up plans for the backup plans. Those plans always had the chance of changing at a moment's notice. Phil knew this.

"Yes is that going to be a problem? Fury asked, as he eyed Phil who stood across from him. Fury folded his hand on top of his desk.

"No sir," Phil replied.

"Good."

"Just wanted to be sure, so I can make the arrangement."

Fury just nodded his head, then he picked up a paper next to him on his desk. He started read what was on the paper. Phil took that as his cue to leave, that was what he did. It didn't take long to set everything up. Phil made sure he covered everything he could think off. Once he was done he looked over at the clock and saw it was just after nine at night. Melinda would still be up. He knew this. He took out his phone and dialed her number, she picked up on the third ring.

"May,"

"Hey, just wanted to check in with you."

"Phil it's good to hear your voice. Wasn't sure when I would hear from you."

"I wasn't sure you would take my call."

"I am glad you called. I will always take your call. Of course if I am on a mission or if it's top secret."Melinda told him.

"That's good to know."

"So about the date I owe you...." Melinda started. Phil know it was going to get pushed back again. Work was probably going to be the reason why. Of course he would be informed of what the mission was. "A mission came up so we have to push it to next week."

"Okay."

"You're not mad?" Melinda asked.

"No I am not. Work come first." Phil told her. It was true in their line of work.

"I love you. I'll see you next week."

"See you next week."

A second later the line went down. It was a few moments later when Phil realized what Melinda had said, she loved him. They only knew each for a month and meet official two months ago. When they met they knew instantly they were soulmate without know the words written on their wrist or arm.

Phil was going to make sure they both got time off, he need to make sure she knew how he feel about her since she showed her feeling for him by saying I love you to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha unwind after the fight.

[ ](http://s113.photobucket.com/user/cassandrafisher2007/media/cassandrafisher2007095/062648c0-4ada-4f1c-8d3d-89eee9770097_zpsq2f2p9zh.jpg.html)

Clint and Natasha made it back to the Avengers Tower without any incident. The fight was hard and they both could have been killed a couple of times. Raven had saved them one time. They were both grateful for it. Natasha and Clint got to their floor they both put their gear in the bedroom. Then they headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

“Clint do you want some sushi?” Natasha asked, as she looked over at him.

“Sure.” Clint said, as Natasha took out two boxes out of the refrigerator. She walked over to the table and sat down. She slid a box over to Clint who opened his and took two of the sushi out and put it in his mouth. It took a few moments to chew it and then he swallowed it. Clint watched Natasha eat her sushi. They sat there quietly as they ate.

“So Clint I was wondering if you are interested in going to a movie or something?” Natasha asked him.

“Sure. Do you want to go later on today?” Clint asked.

“Sound good. Let me finished the dishes and then we can head out.” 

“Okay.”

Natasha finished eating and they she went to clean up the dishes. It didn’t take long to finish the dishes. Then Clint looked over at her and held out his hand to her. Natasha looked over at him and then she went over and took her hand. Clint pulled Natasha close to him. If anything ever happened to her, he wasn't sure what he would end up doing.

"Clint, I am fine."

"I know, but can I just hold you for a little while longer. I just want to have this moment last forever."

"So do I, but you know nothing can last forever." Natasha told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Clint smiled as she just held on to him. Clint had a feeling something bad was going to happen and he didn't want Natasha not know he loved her. He was going to let her know until his last breathe.

They stood there for half an hour, then they had to break apart Natasha had to use the lady's room. Clint let her go. A few second later his vision went dark.

Natasha made it to the bathroom she had just closed the door when she heard a thump. She opened the door and saw Clint on the ground. Before she could even move her vision went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra reconnects with Bucky, just not the Bucky she met so long ago.

 

When Alexandra opened her mind’s eyes the view wasn't normal. It was then she realized she was looking through someone else's eyes. Whoever it was they were looking through the scope of a rifle. It didn't take long for the person to figure out she was there.  
  
_Who are you?_   
  
For Alexandra the voice was familiar to her. He was alive, but how was it possible. She had live long then she had expected thanks to whatever HYDRA put into her body. No one, but Professor Xavier knew how old she really was.   
  
_Bucky it Alexandra._  
  
_Who the hell is Bucky?_  
  
_You are James Buchanan Barnes. You go by Bucky for short._  
  
_Get the hell out of my head, I have a mission to complete. The Winter Soldier complete all his missions._  
  
It was then though the scope did she saw  a man getting killed. There had to be something wrong with Bucky if he didn't know his own name. It was silent for a little while.   
  
_Bucky._  
  
There was silent.   


_Bucky._

_Why do you call me that?_

_It is your name. I do not know who this Winter Solider is, but you are my soulmate and I am going to get you back._

_I am called the Winter Soldier._

_I am not calling you the Winter Soldier. I will call you Bucky though._

_I will not answer to it._

  
Alexander had an idea and she hoped it worked. She didn’t know how long she was going to have him, but she knew she wasn’t going to give up on her soulmate not after getting him back again.

It was then Alexander thought of the image of both her soulmates together and meeting each other for the first time and it was then did she let him see what she did to them. Bucky right now wouldn’t know what it meant and she hoped he wouldn’t bring it up again. If he did she would have to deal with it then.

It worked. Alexandera could feel the old Bucky as he tried to come back to the surface, but the Winter Soldier wasn’t about to let it happen. Alexandra knew then she was going to help Bucky fight the Winter Soldier so Bucky could be back in control of his body. Essentially The Winter Soldier was him, just a part of him which had a strong present then Bucky had at the moment.

There was pain for a little while she didn’t know what happened, but it wasn’t good. Everything hurts. This didn’t happen to her so it must Bucky who the pain was given to. All of a sudden there was blackness.

_Bucky._

She waited for a few moments.

_Bucky._

There was no answer. Alexandra couldn’t feel a connection anymore. At the moment she wasn’t sure exactly what was going on. All she knew is that she was going to get Bucky back no matter what she had to do.  Once she got out of the ION room then she would check out who The Winter Soldier was.

Alexandra let herself drift away and think about nothing in particular. She was their to heal herself and she felt the ION chamber was doing exactly that.

It was a little while before she felt like she would be able to deal with the outside world once again. She headed towards the door and then she walked out. Alexandra was refreshed and more focus, calm and feeling more like herself right now. It was a good thing.

Alexandra changed and then she let the Professor know telepathically she was okay and she had to get back to her life. He told her good luck. Alexandra left and walked a few blocks away from the school then she got a cab and went back to her apartment. Her mind was on Bucky the whole cab ride. She paid the cab driver as soon as she got out of the cab in front of her apartment.  Alexandra headed into her apartment.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony works on something to help the Avengers fight. The Avengers get called in to help with a new mission.

 

Clint woke up. He was on the couch next to Natasha. He felt not right. Tony’s face came into view.

“Hey, glad to see you’re away. Natasha still out. Hmm….got to figure out why.” Tony said as he turned his attention to Natasha.

“What the hell was that Tony?”   
  


“Knock out gas.” 

“Why are you using it on us?”

“Got to figure out a way to knock out the enemy without knocking out us.” Tony replied. He looked down at the tablet in his hand.

“You know Natasha is going to be pissed when she wakes up, right.”

“I don’t plan on being here when she does.” Tony said, as he headed for the door. Clint watched Tony as he left. Clint looked over at Natasha he had to admit she was beautiful. He was glad they were soulmates. He wouldn’t change it for the world. A groan brought his attention back from his thought.

“What hit us?” Natasha groggily asked.

“Stark who else.”

“I am going to have a talk with him later. Are we still able to make it to the movies?”

Clint looked over at the clock on the wall it read 9:00pm.

“If we do go there’s going to be a limited selection. We could always stay here and watch Netflix.” Clint told her. Natasha thought about it for a few moments. 

“Let’s stay here and make popcorn and watch a movie or tv show.” Natasha said. Clint nodded his head. He got up slowly and made his way to get everything set up. All the while he had a smile on his face.

Alexandra made it to her apartment. She went in and got settled, then she went over to her laptop and started the search for The Winter Soldier. Alexandra over the years became a hacker, she is pretty good. She had a few close calls when she was younger, but now she’s pretty good at gathering information she needed with no one being the wiser. 

It took her a while, but she was able to get a little information on the Winter Soldier nothing before 1900’s. Those files were likely hard copy. There was no way she would go after the hard copy, but at some point she will. She wanted to know what they did to her soulmate. 

A ringing of the phone caught her attention. Alexandra  answered it.

“Hello.” 

“Ms. Logan you are needed at the Tower.”  Jarvis said.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Alexandra replied. 

She closed everything down and made sure no one knew she hacked for the information she now had.  It didn’t take her long to get to the Tower on her motorcycle.

Jarvis brought her to the Command Center floor. She step out and headed to the meeting room. She opened the door and saw everyone who sat at the table. There was a new person there in a uniform which reminded her of the American flag. He had the helmet off.  Everyone turned to look at her.

“Alexandra glad you could join us. I would like to introduce you to our newest and leader of our team,” Tony started, but stopped when he looked at her. “Everything okay?”

“Steve,”

“Yes ma’am do I know you?”

“Yes...no...I mean...we’re soulmates.” Alexandra quietly said. She knew it would do no good to try and hide it. Jarvis probably already knows which meant Tony would know soon. Once he knows everyones else would find out. At least she could keep Bucky safe for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Search for Bucky is on. Alexandra gets another surprise.

“How do you know this?” Steve asked her. Alexandra knew there wasn’t any way to avoid this particular conversation, so she might as well tell him the truth. Well all the parts which were relevant at the moment 

“You and a friend of yours met me in a bookstore. Someone bumped into me and you both helped me out.”  Alexandra said, as she looked at Steve body.

“That was a long time ago. How are you still alive?”

Alexandra felt everyone’s eyes on her.

“Hydra.” 

“They’re still a problem in the here and now.” Tony said, as he looked at the screen on the table.

“Steve back then you were smaller what happened to you?”

Steve looked at her. Alexandra gave him a small smile.

“I joined the army, tested a serum which worked. Hydra needs to be brought down, so that’s what I am here to do.” Steve told them, as he moved over to Tony’s side to looked at the screen.

Alexandra decided not to press for anymore information.  At this moment she didn’t think it would be a good idea to re-establish the telepathic bond she had with him.  They were connected even though he didn’t know it, she did. She had been the one they turned to for help unconsciously of course. She helped as much as she could when they were in pain. 

Let’s just say when they both died  a few days apart from one another she had to go somewhere where her powers couldn’t hurt anyone, she’s been broken ever since then. Now she can be whole again. Of course it was going to take a while before they could be where everything was okay between  the three of them.  Right now it was best to deal with the issues at hand.

“What do we have?”

“Well Senator Whitehall was assassinated. We don’t know by who at the moment. Once we get that detail then we can figure out our next move.” Tony said.

The picture of the Senator showed on the screen. The color drained from Alexandra face. 

“Raven are you okay?” Clint asked her.

“I am fine. I know who assassinated him.” Alexandra whispered,

She was going to protect Bucky as long as she could, but it seemed like there wasn’t a way to protect him now. Once they found out they would go after him and they might hurt him. It meant it would hurt both Steve and herself as well as Bucky. For soulmate if one was in pain the others would feel it.  Alexandra didn’t want that to happen.

“The Winter Soldier did it.  The identity of the Winter Solider is James Buchanan Barnes.” Alexandra said softly. 

She looked over at Steve to see what his reaction to the news would be.

“Bucky’s alive? How is that possible” Steve asked. His eyes had widened a bit at hearing the news about his best friend.

“Hydra.”

“Do we know where he is now?” Steve asked.

Steve looked at Tony and the other Avengers.   
  


“No, but we will find him.” Tony promised.

Steve looked at Alexandra.

“How do you know this?”

“Steve why don’t we focus on finding Bucky first.” Alexandra said.

Tony went back to searching for more information. The others left to get ready just in case they were sent out on a mission or something.

Steve nodded his head and joined Ton in his search for Bucky.

_ ‘I need to know he’s okay. Can you tell me that at least.’  _ Steve voice said in her mind. Alexandra looked over at Steve who looked at her. Her eyes were widen a bit more when she heard his voice in her head. This was a surprise. This wasn’t something she was expecting. She could communicate with both her soulmates.

_ ‘Steve he’s fine, but Hydra messed him up pretty good. He doesn’t know himself. We are going to have to be patient with him when we rescue him.’ _

_ ‘I know. Thank you. Go get some rest. We’ll need to be at the top of our game to get our friend back.’ _

_ ‘Good luck with finding him.’ _

_ ‘Thanks.’ _

Alexandra left the room and headed to the common area. She didn’t have a room there so she had to go somewhere. It would be nice if there wasn’t anyone in there. Alexandra sat down on the couch and thought about Bucky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to rescue Bucky. What is General Pierce up to?

**Undisclosed Secret Facility**

“Sir there was an anomaly before we put him under?” a man told a person who stood behind them.

“Has it happened before?”

“No sir, this is the first time it has happened.”

“Log it and move on. We are going to need him for the next assignment.” the elderly man told the man in front of him.

“What is the next mission sir,” the man asked curiously.

“It’s above your pay grade.” the elderly man replied back.

The man in the seat shrugged his shoulder and got back to work. The elderly man walked into a room at the far corner. He opened the door to a room and he stepped in. He was met by a room full of people who sat around a big oval size table.

“General Pierce,” a woman greeted.

“ Are we ready to go?”

“Yes, sir. Are you sure you really want to do this?”

“It needs to be done. If the world continues like it is, we are going to die sooner than later.”

“Those of us in this room do not have soulmates so we won’t be affected, but how about those who do. Do we know what will happen to those people who survive?”

“Right now they are being a drain on our resources. If those with soulmates were to be taken care of then it would free up a lot of our resources.”

“It’s going to take us forty-eight hours before it can be released.” the woman told him.

“That’s fine.  Activate it now.”

“Once it’s activated we can't undo this decision. Are you absolutely sure about this General Pierce?”

 “Yes,” Pierce said.

He moved over to the control and pushed the red button. A second later a countdown clock appeared. The countdown had started and there was no stopping it.

* * *

  
 “I think I have a location on your friend,” Tony said. Steve moved over to his side and looked at the computer screen. Steve saw a circle around a building.

“Okay, do we have an entail as to the facility. I don’t want to walk in there unprepared.”

“Give me a few minutes and we will have all the information we need,” Tony told him. 

Pepper walked into the room and she handed Tony a cup. Tony took the cup and drank from it. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Pepper.

“Thank you,” Tony said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before going back to what he was doing. Pepper gave him a smile then headed out of the room. Steve smiled. It was nice to see other happy. He wasn’t sure about his soulmate.

He knew she was his soulmate, but he doesn’t feel a strong connection to her. He would ask her about that when they get a minute and everything calms down. Tony took a few minutes then gave his full attention to him.

"Okay it seems to be highly guarded, but it's nothing we can handle. The spec on the facility is up to date so there are no surprises unless they added or change something after they filed this with the government." Tony said.

Steve nodded his head in agreement.  Tony pushed a button which would let the other Avengers know they needed to come to the Command room. It wasn't long until everyone was assembled.

"What's the plan?" Natasha asked as she looked over at Tony.

"We take out the guards and then goes and get The Winter Soldier." Tony simply told them.

"Suit up," Steve said.

* * *

 

 It didn't take them long to get ready to go. Once they were ready then they got on the Avengers jet and headed to the facility. When they got there it seemed like the security was lighter than was reported.

"Why do I feel like we are walking into a trap." Scott Lang said.

"It might be a trap," Steve started he looked over at Tony. "They might have figured out Tony hacked their system and they want to get us all in one fowl swoop."

"I'm sure I wasn't detected. Jarvis is the best at helping me cover my tracks." Tony shot back.

Natasha and Clint took care of the guards. They were more cautious the further they went into the facility.

Alexandra held up a hand to stop the others from moving forward. She heard voices through the door.

 

"Yes, The Winter Soldier is on a mission right now. The mission is to kill Tony Stark."

"What's the reason for killing him now? He'll be dead in two days." a man voice said.

"It's to throw people off the main reason, so their focus will be on someone instead of the event which will happen in a couple of days." a woman replied.  
  
Alexandra turned to the other.

"The reason for light security is because The Winter Soldier has been activated. He's sent to kill Tony Stark," Alexandra said.

Tony eyes widen.

"Shit."

"What wrong Tony?" Steve asked.

"Pepper is still at the Avengers Tower. If The Winter Soldier can't find me then he will kill her to get to me." Tony said, as he turned around and made his way back to the Avengers Jet.  
  
They were in the air in no time. It was a few minutes later did they ran into trouble. The jet stopped functioning so they were going to crash. Alexandra started to use her powers to help slow they're decent, but the thing was her vision went dark before she could figure out what was happening.

 


End file.
